Valentine's Day Surprise
by Weeping Blood
Summary: Orihime plans on confronting her feeling to her crush on Valentines Day, what she doesn't know is that he has plans of his own, and even has a surprise waiting for her on that very day. (Time-skip, which means after the war with Aizen.)
1. The Card

**A/N: **Helllllllllllllllllllo, sirs and madams. Just the author here, asking if you would be so kind as to review if you ever decide to read my story~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, this is not for my own profit it is merely for fun.

**Summary:** Orihime plans on confronting her feeling to her crush on Valentines Day, what she doesn't know is that he has plans of his own, and even has a surprise waiting for her on that very day.

**Rated:** M for future sexual scenes, most likely around the last few chapters.

* * *

_I used to think valentine's day was just like any other day._

_It comes and goes, nothing special really happened to me on those days._

_Love..._

_My brother once told me what love was, and I experienced what loving someone was like._

_Yes, I loved my brother but in a sisterly way. What I mean, is completely different._

_There's someone I cherish in my heart._

_All these years, he's been there for me. The smile I wear on my face, is because of him._

_I'm alive, because of him._

_He has done so much more for me, than people know._

_He helped me strived to become stronger, and I still strive to be strong enough so I wouldn't make him suffer because of me, anymore._

_But now... I want him to know, how I feel._

_I want to be able to hold his hand, be side by side with him._

_In the future, I hope to accomplish many things, and I hope they involve being with him._

_Being able to hug him, love him, everything._

_Being able to look up into his amazing hazel eyes, and see nothing but happiness._

_Embracing him... showing him the compassion I've always desired to give him._

_All this time, I've hid my feelings. The only time I've actually confessed, was when he wasn't even awake. I... I.. assume that doesn't count, right? He doesn't know how I truely feel._

_People around him know, except him, himself. _

_That's fine, because I'll show him._

_Maybe I'll get rejected._

_I'm fine with that... aslong as I know what the outcome would have been, and not regret never trying in the future._

_I just really hope, rejection doesn't become a reality._

_I just hope, he feels the same way I feel._

_Either way, I'll still love him... Kurosaki-kun._

* * *

''Okay class, and tomorrow's lesson will be on...'' the teacher rambled on, and began finishing up before the last class of the day ended, and was currently writing things down on her board.

With a small giggle, Orihime quietly snuck behind Ichigo who was currently sinked into his textbook, not aware of her behind him. Holding a small card behind her, she attempted carefully to slip it into his bag.

_Closer..._

_A little bit more..._

''Inoue, what are you doing?'' without turning his head, he startled her and she quickly hid the card behind her back with a nervous smile trying to act normal.

''Oh umm, sorry I was just trying to kill a bug. Yeah, a bug, there was one on your school bag! Ahaha... ha...'' she awkwardly laughed hoping he would buy the small lie.

''Hmm, what is this?'' the teacher took the card out of her hands. ''Miss Inoue, you know we do not allow notes to be passed around during class.''

''Y-Yes ma'm... forgive me.'' turning her head, Orihime looked up to a very much displeased teacher with crossed arms.

''As punishment, I'm going to read this to the entire class to see what was so important, you HAD to tell before the end of class.'' she walked in front of the class room, and opened the card, on the cover it had several little red hearts.

''Tell me something?'' Ichigo looked up from his back, at the teacher, then back at Orihime, on the floor who was currently getting red in the face.

''...Oh no...'' The auburn haired girl sat back at her desk, biting down on her lip nervously. Hoping maybe the teacher wouldn't be so cruel, and actually see the meaning in the card and keep it a secret.

''Hmm... roses are red.'' she began reciting the words.

Or not.

''Violents are blue...'' Orihime hid her face in her arms on the desk, putting her head down, wanting to cry from the embarassment.

Before the teacher could finish speaking, Ichigo stood up from his desk and walked up to the teacher. He snatched it out of her hand, and shot her a glare. ''Isn't it impolite to read something someone personally wrote to a bunch of strangers?''

All the students looked up at the two, surprised to see him standing up to her like that, since it was obviously stupid. Her face still having a faint red color on her face, Orihime looked up slightly from her arms to see what was happening.

''Kurosaki Ichigo, did you just snatch something from me?'' she raised an eyebrow, astonished at his sudden turn of behavior.

''Yeah, and I'm sure as hell not giving it back.'' he stored it inside his pants' pocket.

''Unless you want det-'' her words were paused when the school bell rang.

''Heh, see ya.'' He walked out of the class with a smirk, and left before she could assign detention.

* * *

With a sigh, she walked down the school hallway. Looking down, she couldn't forget the terrible embarassment in class. ''Why did I even attempt that?'' she asked herself, beggining to think this entire Valentines Day plan was most likely going to fail. Things never went right when she really needed them to.

''I'm so pathetic... I bet he probably thinks I'm some weirdo now...'' she mumbled to herself.

''Inoue wait.'' someone caught her attention, which caused her to stop walking. When she turned around, her frown instantly changed to a surprised expression, her eyes opening up to seeing Ichigo in front of him.

''Oh umm... sorry Kurosaki-kun... about the whole... thing that happened in class...'' she looked to the side, frowning again, not wanting to make eye contact.

''It's fine.'' He ruffled the back of his orange hair, ''I just wanted to give this card back to you, since it seemed important.'' he took the card out from the back of his pocket and held it out to her, and Orihime just stared at it in his hand and looked up at him. Eventually she did take it back.

''Don't worry, I didn't read it. Since, I guess it was personal.'' He gave her a small, reassuring smile.

a small tint of red appeared on her cheeks, she couldn't believe how humble he could be at times. A grin manage to form on her face, ''Actually... well um, it's for you!'' she handed it back to him, and he just gave her a puzzled expression. She gestured for him to open it.

Opening the card up, he read what it said outloud.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue._

_I know how cheesy this sounds_

_but I just wanted to say how much I care_

_about you._

_ -Sincerly Orihime _

Embarassingly tapping her index fingers together, her cheeks turned pink as she nervously looked down. When Ichigo finished reading the card, he closed it and stood silent for a moment.

''I wasn't really expecting something like this...'' he finally said, and put the card in his schoolbag.

''It sounds stupid... I know, sorry...'' she murmured.

''No.'' he leaned towards her and pressed his lips against her right cheek, which caused her cheeks to turn a brighter pink. ''I actually think it's kinda nice, but anyway see you tomorrow.'' and with those last words he walked away from Orihime, leaving the auburn haired girl mesmerized, and speechless.

''Did he just... kiss my cheek?'' she patted the area where he kissed her at, and her heartbeat started to beat rapidly, her gray orbs widening. ''His lips... they were so soft... I wonder how they would feel.. on my-'' she stopped her perverted thoughts, and shook her head to snap sense into herself. ''No Orihime, stop it. It was just a cheek kiss.'' she sighed, knowing that was all it was.

''Either way... I can't believe he did that...'' her hands laid flat on her cheeks as she got lost in her own little daze, her cheeks turning red again from the blushing.

''Orihime, why are you talking to yourself?'' Tatsuki raised an eyebrow as she came beside the daydreaming girl.

''Oh um, I just uh, I thought I saw someone. Anyway, um, lets go home.'' Orihime quickly grabbed Tatsuki's arm and scurried out to avoid anyone else that might've seen her speaking to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short, but I needed someway to start it off~ Think of it as a little prologue to start off the whole thing for the both of them.

Reviews? I wanna know how I did~


	2. True Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, this is not for my own profit, it is merely for fun.

**Summary:** Orihime plans on confronting her feeling to her crush on Valentines Day, what she doesn't know is that he has plans of his own, and even has a surprise waiting for her on that very day.

**Rated:** M for future sexual scenes, most likely around the last few chapters.

* * *

Tightening the blue scarf around her neck, Orihime looked over her list of things to buy at the mall. ''Plan 1 of my super, ultimate, amazing, fantastic, Valentine's day plan has suceeded excellently, in a interesting way.'' a cheerful grin was on her face, ''Now, all I have to do is visit her, and Plan 2 will suceeeeeeed.'' she happily sang, grabbing her red coat from the hanger beside the door.

Feeling the cold, icy atmosphere of Karakura town in it's last winter month, Orihime blew on her freezing hands, that turned red, and rubbed them together. ''Looks like it's a bit more cold than I thought.'' reaching into her coat pocket, she took out a pair of black gloves and put them on her hands. The only way to get to the mall, was by bus so she waited a few minutes near a bus stop not too far from her house.

Letting out a sigh, she began getting impaitent, having to wait in this freezing cold. Beside her, a tall figure with a newspaper covering their face waited beside her. His hair was spikey, and the color was a familiar orange but Orihime didn't exactly notice that. ''Hello sir, great morning today, right?'' she gave him a warm, cheerful smile.

With a fake cough, the person behind the newspaper cleared his throat then tried his best to hide his entire figure. ''Yes.'' he attempted to speak in a older, deeper voice. ''It's a very fine morning, young lady.''

''So Kurosaki-kun, how's the daily news this morning?'' she giggled.

With a sigh, he put his newspaper down from his face. ''How'd you know it was me?''

''I don't think old men would have bright, orange hair.'' she began giggling again.

''You don't know that, maybe they dyed it that color!''

''I find that hard to believe.'' she let out one last chuckle, then looked up at him ''If you don't mind me asking, is there anywhere you're going today?''

''Oh yeah, uh... I'm going to go shopping for Valentine's day at the mall.''

She raised an eyebrow, curious, and extremely surprised to hear that he'll actually celebrate this kind of Holiday. ''...Who's the lucky girl you're going to celebrate Valentine's day with?''

''Hmm..'' he ruffled the back of his hair, ''She's this... really amazing girl. You might know her. She's beautiful, smart, has the most beautiful smile, and her personality is something that always knows how to make me smile.'' noticing his rambling, he glanced down at the auburn haired girl in front of him. His face turned a dark shade of red as he looked away, ''S-Sorry... guess I talked a little too much there.'' he covered his face, with his hand embarassed.

''Oh Kurosaki-kun... she sounds like she's very important to you.'' a faint smile formed on the girl's lips, she was happy for him, but also at the same time jealous of whoever this other girl was.

''She is, she's a lot like you actually.'' when he spoke those words, he mentally cursed himself because he knew she'd figure out who he was really talking about, eventually.

''Really?'' Orihime tilted her head curiously, and Ichigo looked back to face her.

They caught eye contact, staring into each other's eyes. ''Yeah... actually her name is-''

''Oh look, the bus is here!'' Orihime happily exclaimed as her gaze quickly directed at the incoming bus that arrived beside them in the street.

''Great...'' he mumbled through his teeth, irritated since he didn't get a chance to finish telling her who he was talking about, then stepped on the bus, along with Orihime in front of him.

* * *

''This place is huge...'' when Orihime got inside the building, she looked at the surroundings of the mall, and was almost mesmerized. ''It's too bad I couldn't help Ichigo out, since he said he was in a rush.'' she let out a sigh and walked up to a shop which had some cellphones stocked in the window. A pink one, with a small rainbow chain on the antenna caught her eye. Although, when she spotted the price, her eye twitched and she just walked away.

''I can't be thinking about myself, I know who I really need to shop for.'' she told herself, then stepped on the esclator to bring her to the next floor.

''Who the hell is she talking about?'' Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he watched her go up. ''Bet it's some idiot like that Ishida guy. '' he chuckled to himself, thinking about how desperate the Quincy would be about asking Orihime out. _His _Orihime, even if they weren't together, _yet.. _he still thought of her as his, someone he'd always have a soft spot for, and always willing to risk everything for.

''She was staring at something in here.'' he walked up to the window where the Inoue girl was formerly standing, ''Heh, she'd probably like something like that pink one.'' Ichigo opened up the door to the shop, and went to do some purchasing.

* * *

The ringing of the bells rung as Orihime closed the door, then she walked up to the counter of a average sized shop with flowers decorated all around, which made it obvious that it was a Flower shop.

''Rangiku-san, are you here?'' she called out.

''Comingggggggggggggggg, Orihime-channnnnnnn~'' Matsumoto happily sang, and then came out from a room behind the counter. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the Inoue girl. ''Did it work?''

''Yep! But... umm... he apparently has another girl... he likes.'' her enthusiasm soon faded, and her head turned away to hide the saddened look on her face.

''You sure he wasn't just lying to make himself look less pathetic?'' Rangiku crossed her arms, not convinced of Ichigo having 'another girl'.

A faint giggle escaped Orihime's lips, ''I doubt he would do something so silly.''

''We're talking about Ichigo darling, boys are always stubburn, Ichigo is no less if you really think about it.'' Rangiku let out a sigh, ''Wait, shhhh...'' she put a single index finger to her lips, to keep the auburn haired girl silent.

Orihime gave the lieutenant a confused expression, and then someone else walked through the door.

''Well, well, isn't this a surprise.'' A cheerful smile formed on the lieutenant's face, ''What can I do to help you today, Ichigo?''

''Oh.. Inoue, you're here too? I thought you left.'' He glanced at the Inoue girl, completely ignoring Rangiku, which slightly irritated her, but stood silent to observe the two quietly.

''Kurosaki-kun, I have a question...'' she stepped towards him until they were only a few feet apart.

_...Did she find out?_ his heart stopped for a second, a nervous feeling tightening in his stomach. ''What is it?''

''That special person you spoke of earlier... who are they?'' Orihime suddenly asked, and she knew it struck a nerve since his hazel eyes widened.

''You really... want to know?'' the surprise expression in his face faded, and he looked down into her gray orbs. What he didn't notice was that he was leaning closer to her face.

''It's only natural for me to know who's the reason for my friend's happiness, right...?'' her voice was almost a faint murmur, she felt her body freeze in place, her knees getting weaker as he got closer. _His eyes... they're so hypnotising._

''Then it's only natural, that you should know... my true feelings.'' their lips were only inches apart, getting closer. She could feel his warm breath, not being able to resist. They weren't aware of their surroundings, not even Rangiku watching right behind them.

''I never realized it before, but your hair got longer!'' Her finger tips fiddled with the Kurosaki boy's hair, that hanged in his face, avoiding the actions that were about to be performed.

Hazel eyes widening, he quickly moved back, noticing what he was about to do. ''Uh yeah, I guess I gotta go get a haircut soon.'' he blinked a few times, hoping he didn't embarass himself just now.

''Awwww, but your hair looks so cute like that...'' Orihime childishly pouted.

''It does?'' he raised his eyebrows skeptically.

''Umm... uh... yeah...'' her cheeks gushed with red, and she shyly looked away from him with a small smile.

''Then maybe I'll keep it like this for a little while longer.'' a warm smile came over him as he saw her reaction, and couldn't help but find her so adorable. ''Anyway...'' he looked back at Rangiku

''So you two finally remembered I existed?'' Rangiku amusingly tapped her fingernails on the counter, a smirk pulling at her lips after witnessing what she just witnessed.

''Very funny.'' Ichigo sarcastically commented, walking over to her. ''Now, do you have that order I wanted?''

''Of course!'' She kneeled down and pulled out a medium sized box from under the counter, and then handed it to Ichigo. ''Be careful while carrying it, it's very delicate!'' Rangiku warned.

''Tch, I know, I know.'' he took the box and held it at the side of his waist, ''See you two later.'' he said before walking out of the shop.

''Umm...'' Orihime idly stood there, unable to make out any words to say.

''I know what you're thinking Orihime-chan, and you should just do what your heart is telling you to do.'' Rangiku leaned slightly over the counter.

''W-What do you mean?'' The auburn haired girl looked back at the Lieutenant, a puzzled expression on her face.

''Don't ignore an opportunity like this, he really does care about you. It's better to tell him your feelings now... before it's too late.'' the smile on Matsumoto's face faded, and her heart soon ached at the thought of her childhood friend, Gin. She lost him, he was most likely her one and only true love.

''I'm... not too sure about this now...'' Orihime nervously bited down on her bottem lip, looking down. She was scared, scared that maybe he didn't feel what she felt for him.

''Are you serious? Look directly at me, and tell me what just happened between the two of you.'' a light blue glare was directed at the Inoue girl, Rangiku didn't want Orihime to suffer the heartbroken feeling she always had to deal with.

''He got really close to me, that's all that happened. It happened with plenty other people too!'' She awkwardly laughed, in complete denial. ''A-Aizen happened to get that close to me aswell, was that true love between us too?'' her eye twitched at the very thought of that man.

Rangiku couldn't help but burst into laughter, ''You're so blinded by your feelings, you can't realize the truth... can you?''

Orihime let out a sigh, realizing what the lieutenant was saying may be the truth afterall. ''I'm just scared... what if-''

''What if what? You can't just spend your life wondering 'what if this happened' and 'what if that happened'. Why not just go for it, and even if doesn't go as you planned, atleast you know what would have happened instead of spending your life still wondering, after it's already too late.'' Matsumoto bluntly stated, which caught Orihime's attention and looked up at her.

''I guess you're right...'' her nervous expression softened up, ''I won't chicken out then.''

''Wait... I have one more question...'' Rangiku squinted her eyes at the girl.

''What is it?''

''Aizen tried to kiss you?!'' she asked in astonishment.

''Would you look at the time.'' Orihime looked down at her wrist, even though it wore no watch. ''I have to go.'' she quickly rushed out the store.

''WAIT! I WANNA KNOW!'' Rangiku called out.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this was uh, decent. I thought maybe Rangiku could've been that sisterly figure to give Orihime advice, considering the stuff the poor girl's been through.

sorry I ship GinRan so hard it hurts. x o x -sobs in despair-

Review, pretty please? Surprised I got a few people asking me to update.


	3. You Give Me Chills

**A/N: **Thank you to the ones who revieweddddddd~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, this is not for my own profit, it is merely for fun.

**Summary:** Orihime plans on confronting her feeling to her crush on Valentines Day, what she doesn't know is that he has plans of his own, and even has a surprise waiting for her on that very day.

**Rated:** M for future sexual scenes, most likely around the last few chapters.

* * *

It was only 2 days since the small encounter with Ichigo, at Rangiku's shop. Walking through her apartment's door, Orihime hung up her coat,and scarf on a rack near her door. Rubbing her palms together, she blew on them since they were still cold, and red from the freezing weather. ''Hmm... maybe I should make myself some tea.'' she walked to her kitchen, and turned on the stove to boil some water, then placed a teabag inside. After she finished making the tea, she poured it into a coffee cup then carefully sat at her table. Placing the cup of tea, her hands rested on the handle, and on the side of the cup to embrace the heat the tea gave off.

''It's strange... I can't stop thinking about him.'' she took a sip of her tea, and stared down into the cup. ''The way he looked at me...'' the thoughts kept filling up her mind, but she shook her head. ''N-No... I'm probably just imagining it.'' the auburn haired girl sighed, ''I hope I'm not though... what Rangiku-san said... she has such a good point. I wonder what happened between her and that man...'' she began biting down on her bottem lip, the thoughts flowing through her mind. Sipping her tea once more, soon there was a knock on the door. Surprised, it nearly frightened her since Orihime wasn't expecting any guests. Letting out a breath she held in, she stood up from where she sat at and answered the door.

''Package for Orihime Inoue.'' a messenger handed her a package, after signing to obtain it she flashed a small smile to the messenger boy then went back inside.

''Hmm, a package? I wonder who it's from.'' Orihime checked, and examined every inch, and every nook and cranny of the package but it didn't say who sent it. ''That's weird... why didn't they want me to know who they are?'' she pouted childishly but decided to just open up the package. With a small gasp, her gray orbs widened. She reached inside the box and took out a cellphone wrapped in bubblewrap. ''This is... the one I was looking at when I went to the mall...'' she unwrapped it from the bubblewrap, and quickly turned it on. Everything was already set up, for some reason the Inoue girl couldn't resist tears to fill up in her eyes. Sniffling, she wiped the tears with the back of her hand ''I... I wanna know who sent me this so I can give them a big hug.''

Suddenly, a message alert appeared on the phone. Checking it, the message had said

_''I know this is kind of lame, since I didn't give you the phone myself... but I hope you like it.''_

''Awww, it's from an unknown number! Now I won't know who sent me it.'' she pouted again, disappointed she couldn't properly thank whoever sent her these gifts. ''Hmm..'' her eyes caught onto a card inside the package. She took it out of the box, and immediately opened it up without hesitation. A rose fell out of the card, onto Orihime's lap and her eyes gracefully read the message written in it.

_Dear Orihime,_

_I'm not much of a poet, I'm sure of that. Hopefully you don't mind this super cheesy thing i'm about to write._

_Well actually, I'm writing it right now... and you're reading it._

_But anyway, I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you._

_In my eyes, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes on._

_Everytime I look into your eyes, it feels like... well your eyes are really beautiful and I pretty much love staring into them everytime we talk._

_I'm not a stalker, believe me._

_Damnit, Uryu offered to give me advice on poetry to put in here, instead of this lame letter i'm writing._

_He's such a smartass, but I should've listened to him._

_What I mean, uh since I'm running out of room to write anything I just wanna say is you're just such an amazing person._

_I doubt you'd like someone as lame as me, but I thought it'd be worth a try._

_On Valentine's day, I want to meet you behind our school._

_I'll reveal myself, I swear._

_-Sincerly someone who is not a stalker_

Reading the last words, Orihime couldn't help but giggle. Closing the card, she held it close to her, in arms. ''I know who you are, mysterious person.''

* * *

He impaitently paced back and forth in his bedroom. ''Did she like the gift I sent her? Damnit...'' he groaned, and frustratedly ruffled his hair with both hands. His footsteps could be heard on his wooden floors walking back and forth across his bedroom, never seeming to stop. ''Did she even get it?'' he repeatly asked himself the same question.

''Why not call her now, and get it over with?'' Ichigo stopped pacing for a moment to look up at his younger sister, Karin who leaned on the corner of his doorway with her arms crossed. Her stare was stern, not too happy.

''You don't understand, I've never been good with this kind of stuff.'' he sighed in annoyance, afraid of making the wrong move and everything would be over with her.

''You also don't understand anything about women, quit worrying because I'm pretty sure Orihime-chan would be grateful no matter what crappy gift you decided to give her.'' she blunted said back.

''How can you be so sure?'' He plopped himself back on his bed, burrying his face in his hands.

''Because, it's obvious that she likes you.'' Ichigo's head shot straight up so he can look at her after she said that.

''How can you be so sure?''

''Uh, the way she acts around you. Have you noticed it, or...'' she spoke as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, which was true since everyone noticed how Orihime felt towards him except Ichigo himself. But that was going to change, or so Karin hoped.

''Sometimes her face turns all red, but I thought she just caught a fever or something.'' he blinked slightly confused, he may be a genius in fighting, and in schoolwork, but never a genius when it came to understanding girl's and their feelings towards him.

''Call her.'' Karin his cellphone at him, ''You can thank me later.''

''Wait...'' Ichigo said when he caught his phone, ''How'd the hell did you get my phone?'' he narrowed his eyebrows.

''I was looking through it to see what stupid things you talk about with your friends, anyway bye.'' she walked away and went back to her own room.

''She said it so casually as if she does it all the time...'' he thought then groaned staring down at his phone. His face didn't show it, but he was nervous about calling Orihime. Taking a deep breath then releasing it, he dialed her number from her old phone and paitently waited for her to pick up.

''Hello?'' he froze once he heard her answer.

''Oh uh, hey Inoue.'' he awkwardly greeted, with a nervous expression forming on his face.

''Kurosaki-kun, this is quite a surprise! Is something wrong?'' She asked with a bit of concern and excitement in her tone.

''Nothing's wrong, I just... wanted to ask you how your day was, if that's alright?'' he mentally cursed himself for panicking at the last moment and bringing up a lame excuse for calling her.

''Ummm, it was fine I guess. Not too long ago I got this really nice phone from an anonymous sender. I really wish I knew who it was so I can show them how grateful I am.'' Ichigo could hear her giggling and couldn't help but smile at how adorable she acted. ''They also sent me the most beautiful card that simply took my breath away, the minute I find out who it is... I'll... I mean um, sorry I kinda of rambled on.'' Orihime's face flushed realizing what was she was about to tell him.

''No, it's alright. I can understand how happy you must feel.'' he reassured so she wouldn't feel embarassed, but he, himself tried to hold back a small chuckle he held in. ''But anyway... Inoue, I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind coming over?''

''Your house?'' she was practically in shock, since she barely visited his house.

''Well duh, where else? So is that a yes?''

''Ummm uh... I ummm... well you see ummm...'' she tripped on her own words after feeling anxious about the sudden invitation.

''Inoue, It's alright to say no if you really don't want to.''

''No, I want to!'' She exclaimed, hoping he didn't get the wrong impression. ''Sorry I just don't really get invited over to anyone's house too much.''

''You've been over to my house plenty of times, I don't really see what's the big deal.'' he raised an eyebrow, adjusting his grip on his phone.

''I know... I know... it's just... um.. anyway I'll be over in a jippie! See ya!'' she quickly hung up the phone in fear of saying anymore stupid things.

Hanging up the phone aswell, he sighed and placed it on his dresser. Laying his head on the pillow he looked up with his arms on either side of him. ''She certainly acts weird sometimes, I'll admit that much.'' he told himself.

* * *

Her hands shivered with anticipation, ''I-I can't believe this...'' heat rushed to her face, cheeks turning bright red. ''I have to get ready, and look nice!'' She stood up with a firm, determined expression and rushed upstairs to her room.

Clapping her hands together, she let out a breath she held in. ''Alright, now how should I dress? Hmm.. I know I shouldn't put too much thought into this since it's just a visit, but still...'' she opened her closet door and her eyes scanned through whatever clothing she had. ''Hmm...'' Orihime thoughtfully rubbed her chin then spotted a certain pair of clothing that caught her interest.

''This looks perfect!'' she took them out and laid them out on her bed to be sure if they were right. ''Yes!'' she squealed with joy then undressed and put on the outfit she picked out. Once she was done, she looked in her mirror and checked to see if everything looked alright. She wore her long sleeved, pink, wool sweater with a medium sized jean skirt and short, light brown boots. Her auburn colored hair laid nicely loose below her shoulders, and she didn't wear any makeup since she felt she didn't really need it.

''I hope I look okay.'' she let out a sigh, being so nervous about a small visit to her crush's house. ''Luckily it's not too cold today, I just need a warm sweater and a scarf.'' with an excited grin she happily went back downstairs humming a tune and grabbed her sweater, and scarf. ''I wonder if there was any specific reason he wanted me to come over.'' Orihime said to herself as she finished putting her sweater on and wrapped her scarf firmly around her neck.

* * *

There was a small knock on the Kurosaki family's door, and Karin answered it. Her eyes blinked in confusion when her eyes spotted a freezing girl in front of her, shivering from the cold. ''ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THERE'S A SNOWMAN HERE TO VISIT YOU!'' Karin turned her head and called out.

''What the hell do you mean by a snowm-'' he paused when he saw Orihime practically freezing to death, ''Inoue? What the... hurry up and get inside.'' he grabbed her and pulled the girl inside. When she sat on the couch in their living room, Ichigo came back and brought her a blanket to warm her up along with some tea that his little sister Yuzu stirred up earlier.

''Thank you...'' Orihime carefully held the cup of tea to her lips and sipped some of it.

''Do you know how sick you could've gotten?'' Ichigo said as he sat beside her.

''Sorry... I just I kind of thought it wouldn't be too cold today.'' She frowned and looked down at her cup of tea before taking another sip.

''No need to apologize, just be more careful next time, alright?'' his tone expressed how serious he was, only because he was worried about her. ''I'd go crazy if something happened to you.''

''Kurosaki-kun...'' her cheeks flushed from the embarassment she felt, but then her lips curved into a small smile.

''Hm? What is it?'' he felt a chill go down his spine when he felt something cold being placed ontop of his hand, his eyes looked down to notice Orihime's hands onto of his. _'Her hand is so cold..' _he thought, then looked up at Orihime with a puzzled expression. She smiled then quickly looked away blushing and moved her hand away. He felt guilty for a moment assuming she had gotten the wrong impression since he didn't react, and found himself taking her hand back from her lap and interwining their fingers with each other. He could hear the small gasp coming from the girl, not aware of her heartbeat racing.

_'D-Did he just... do what I think he did?'_ she asked herself, her cheeks were already burning. '_His hand is so warm though..'_ after placing the cup of tea on the table in front of them, she decided to have some guts and scoot over a little closer to him, then leaned her head lightly on his arm. ''Thank you for always protecting me, Kurosaki-kun.''

''Thank you for always supporting me, Orihime.'' the way he suddenly addressed her name was a surprise, but it made her happy to know he felt that close to her that he didn't really feel like doing the whole polite name addressing thing.

Soon, Orihime closed her eyes and fell asleep beside him. Looking down at her, he noticed her sleeping but didn't want to wake her up. ''She's so peaceful when she's asleep...'' he thought, ''And beautiful...'' his cheeks happened to turn a light shade of red, but he made sure no one was watching him.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, I know... too much fluff. Butttttttttt I love fluff and I wanted their relationship to develope before the whole serious romance thing starts. Hope you guys don't mind?

Review and tell me your opinionnnnnnnnnnn~


End file.
